my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack (O
Note: Applejack's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6 and Season 7 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Applejack is a female earth pony who lives and works in Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother, Granny Smith, her older brother, Big McIntosh, her younger sister, Apple Bloom, her dog, Winona, and, more recently, her sister-in-law, Cherry Blossom, and her nephew, Jonagold Apple. She represents the element of honesty. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, although the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. She marries Cloud Chaser and together they have a son named Apple Storm. Personality Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. However, as much she wants to do her things by her own, she ultimately realize when she cannot do it alone and ask her friends for help. Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, what sometimes create some disagreements with Rarity. She also dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", but there are a few exceptions to that statement. Just like most of her family members, she is very stubborn, as she doesn't give up easily, even when she knows she cannot do the task. This also leads her to her desire to win competitions she gets in, just like the "friendly" competitions she has with Rainbow Dash. Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom, becoming quite overprotective with her. However, her most strong trait is her honesty, in such way she represents the element of honesty. She is so honest that lying is almost painful to her. When she doesn't want to tell the truth she simply avoids the question or run. Skills Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down. Applejack also possesses extraordinary athletic abilities, something that she shows in her "friendly" competitions with Rainbow Dash. She is also a capable cooky, as she dealt with the catering to Shining and Cadance's wedding, as well to Big Mac and Cherry's and Twilight and Blue Sword's. To defeat the Sirens, Twilight and her friends received from Melody a power that was activated by their best potential. Relationships Family Granny Smith Granny Smith is Applejack's grandmother and the one that took care of her and her siblings after their parents' death. Applejack has her in high regard, trusting in her advices almost blindly. Big McIntosh Big Mac is Applejack's older brother and, despite this, she is normally the one that try to take of him instead of the otherwise, mainly because Applejack feels in debt with him because he took care of her and the farm after their parents had passed away. She is very protective towards him in such a way she becomes a little hostile with Cherry Blossom after she had hurt his feelings. She is so close to him that she becomes his best mare in his wedding. Apple Bloom Apple Bloom is Applejack's younger sister and, due to this, she is very overprotected with her, even if she doesn't need her "protection". When the little filly needs some advices, she turns to Applejack who is glad to help her little sister and point her the right path. Cherry Blossom Cherry Blossom is Applejack's sister-in-law. The two have a great friendship that started when Twilight asked Applejack to let Cherry stays in her house while she doesn't have one. Her friendship grew faster when Cherry started dating Big Mac. However, in times when Cherry Blossom hurt Big Mac's feelings, Applejack became a little hostile with her, but they were always able to fix everything in the end and retain their friendship. Jonagold Apple II Jonagold is Applejack's nephew and she loves him very much and has a great pride in him. Apple Storm He is Applejack's son with Cloud Chaser. She loves him as a mother loves her child. Love Interests Caramel It is hinted Applejack as some kind of crush in Caramel. The two go together to the Autumn Equinox Ball. However, it doesn't know in what terms they are. Cloud Chaser She fell in love for him when he hit her during his flight. Applejack had some trouble in dealing with her feelings. After a talk with Cherry Blossom, Applejack gained courage to ask Cloud Chaser to go on a date with her. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", they share a kiss in front of everypony. They eventually get marry and have a son name Apple Stom. Family Description in the Saga Twilight and Blue Sword When Twilight receives Cadance's invitation to take some vacations in the Crystal Empire, Twilight invites Applejack to go with her, but she refuses, as she to get the apples before it started to rain. After some days, she, along with Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy goes to the Crystal Empire, where she finds out that Twilight is inlove with Blue Swords and, along with the others, encourages her to confess what she feels about him. She also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going disguised as a timberwolf. Applejack also becomes excited when she and the others discover that Twilight slept with Blue. Also, after Shining had discovered Twilight and Blue were dating, she and the others write a letter to Blue to ask him for help because Twilight was depressed for her fight with Shining. Bloom's New Life While she is selling apples, Twilight ask her if Cherry Blossom can stay with her and her family while she is trying to find someplace else, something she agrees with glad. In the welcome party Pinkie Pie throws to the newcomer mare, Applejack finds out her brother is fallen in love with Cherry Blossom. Applejack becomes very happy when she saw his brother and Cherry sharing a kiss, but then she becomes very upset with her because she hurt his brother, however, this anger disappears when Cherry starts to treat Big Mac, after he had saved Apple Bloom from a falling tree. When she discovers that Cherry intends to return to her home world, she becomes upset with her again, because that would hurt his brother, who was planning to ask her in marriage, but she helps her because she understood her feelings of being away from her family. Applejack becomes very happy when Cherry Blossom decides to stay in Ponyville and be with Big Mac. Apple Wedding In "Sky's Arrival", after knowing Sky is in Equestria, Applejack pretends to do everything do save Cherry and Big Mac's relationship. Suspecting the Lord of Order maybe involved, the six use the Elements of Harmony to invoke him. The Lord of Order denies being involved and quickly realize that had his brother's hand. He says to the mares the can't do anything, but they can, using the Elements of Harmony to retrieve Sky to the Order side, so he can return him to his world. In "Unexpected Reunion", Cherry finally reunites, to her shock, with Sky. Having running from him, she goes to the library and tells to her friends that Sky is in Ponyville and Cherry realizes that they already knew, something that upset her, but she calmed down once they say to her they will help her. In "Easy", Applejack starts her mission to make Sky be honest. She is the first to try, introducing herself to him and trying to make him tell where he cames from, but without success. When she notices her sister and her friends are spying Sky, she asks him to wait for her, something he promises to do. After scolding her sister and her friends and forbid them of stalking Sky, she returns to his edge, but she finds out he had gone, having broking his promise to her. In "The Gifts of Harmony", Applejack and her friends invoke the Lord of Order again and he tells them about the power inside of each element. He says to Applejack her element had the power to make ponies tell the truth to any question, but he warn her she must make him tell the truth voluntarily. After Pinkie Pie's show, she uses her element's power to make Sky tell the truth, being careful in making able to resist. She is succeeded in making him confess the robberies he made. In "Apple Wedding", Applejacks meets Cherry's family and friends and then participates in her wedding with Big Mac, being the latter's best mare. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword Applejack is the one that take care of the catering to Twilight and Blue's wedding, along with the Cakes, and is one of Twilight's bridesmaids. The Light Kingdom Applejack and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. She also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, she ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after she had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Applejack and the others go along to the Oasis of the Heart to help retrieve the red star seed. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Applejack and Rainbow Dash go after the purpler star seed. In order to find Purple Smoke's star seed, Applejack and Rainbow Dash adventure themselves in Hayseed Swamps, where they meet with Discord who tells them where the star seed is. When they approach it, the star seed's defenses make Applejack and Rainbow Dash's talents against them, making the earth pony levitate, as her strong hooves were her talent. However, Applejack is able to use this to get the star seed. Unfortunately, the dark ponies are able to get it, but when they prepare to finish Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they are rescued by Discord. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Applejack and the others into their dark selves. Applejack is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. She then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. The Taking of Tartarus Applejack, along with the others, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in "The Power of the Key of Tartarus". In "The Krylock's Venom", she helps in containing and saving ponies who were mutated by Krylock's venon that there were in Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. In "The Predators of the Night", she helps fighting agains Shadow Claw and his pack of pony-wolfs. In "Little Box of Horrors", Applejack joins forces with Melody and Purple Smoke to defeat Pandora, who is using her sister and her friends to get her lost box. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", she and her friends go to the Light Kingdom to celebrate the Recovery Day. When Oogie Boogie traps Heartbeat in a great nightmare, Applejack and her friends try to retain calm in the celebration, while Luna and Blue go save Heartbeat and Twilight and the Generals go stabilize the Diamond Heart. In "The Revenge of the Trix", she whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In "The Return of the Sirens", it's revealed Applejack joined Rainbow Dash's band, the Rainbooms, playing the bass. During the chapter where they have to deal with the Sirens, she is seen frequently arguing with Rainbow Dash, because of the latter's selfishness, and with Rarity, due to the unicorn's excessive concern about the wardrobe. When they are trapped under the stage by Trixie and her band, Applejack brings all this to the great arguing, until Twilight stops all of them and remind them creating disharmony in the group was always the Dazzlings' plan and Applejack ends up making peace with her friends and together, with Melody's help, they are able to defeat the Sirens. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Applejack struggle to keep Arbor's plans from invading Ponyville, along with the others and then with Twilight, Blue and Discord. When Heartbeat appears to get help, since the other Generals were captured by Arbor, she and her friends go face Arbor and try to use the Elements of Harmony on him, but he is able to trap them with his roots. Fortunately, Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor to stop what he was doing, showing him that plants and animals can live in harmony. But Kitsune appears and is able to destroy Leaf Mane's matrix, weakening her even more and also weakening Arbor. But Shadow Claw appears and defeat him. Arbor, in order to save the power of the matrix, asks the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, so he can turn into the new matrix of Nature. They do it and save the power of the matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are captured by Fire Punch and used by the Queen of Hearts to stop Purple Smoke from removing her heart and to allow her to get his. They are freed and taken by Golden Paladin and Twilight to the Light Kingdom, where they go then back to Ponyville. In "The Prison-Book", Applejack are seen fighting Chrysalis with her friends, including Twilight, and using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In "Cold Loneliness", Applejack is helping preparing Star's first birthday party. She becomes very preoccupied with her family after knowing what is happening in Equestria with the arrival of the Snow Queen. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Applejack continues in the Light Kingdom when Perfect Scales starts to get all the special lights. Applejack, along with the others, goes with Twilight, Star Knight and Heartbeat to the Diamond Domain to hide from Scale. When Scale appears, he puts Applejack and the others out of game by binding them to a diamond with vines and then putting them asleep. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Applejack attends Star Knight's birthday party. Fluttershy and Thunder Night She attends Fluttershy and Thunder Night's wedding, serving as bridesmaid. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", when she is going to wake her sister up, she notices that she is not in her room. Applejack goes to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse and is surprised when she finds it completly rebuilt, finding then Apple Bloom inside, sleeping, and realizes it was her who rebuilt the clubhouse, watching then how her little sister earns her Cutie Mark. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", Applejack attends a party organized by Pinkie Pie to celebrate the fact that Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt. She, along with the others, gets very excited when Rainbow Dash tells that Soarin asked her on a date. In "Applejack Falls in Love", Applejack starts to feel alone due to almost all of her friends already have somepony special. After his brother tells her he can't work that day, Applejack starts to work. When trying to get an apple that didn't fall, she is hit by somepony who turns out to be CLoud Chaser, Rainbow Dash's cousin, for whom Applejack falls in love. She then goes to Sugarcube Corner where she has a talk with her sister-in-law, Cherry, who gives her some advice to deal with her first crush. Following Cherry's advice, Applejack talks with Cloud Chaser and they agree in going on a date together. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", she and Big Mac go get their cousin Apple Bushel at Ponyville station. Then, she, Cherry and Big Mac notice Bushel's crush on Pinkie Pie and Applejack and Cherry make a bet about if Pinkie and Bushel will end together, with the former saying Pinkie Pie will consider Bushel as a friend. In the end, Cherry wins the bet and Applejack had to kiss Cloud Chaser in front of everypony. In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Cloud Chaser. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", it's revealed that she got married with Cloud Chaser and that they had a son together, Apple Storm. She then goes visit Twilight with her son and Twilight confess to her and the others about her worries about her son. She is also present when Celestia tells the news about Chrysalis' eggs and Medusa. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family. At Heart's Warming, she and her family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Applejack is with the other mares, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. She helps fighting the dark ponies. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, she survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Cloud Chaser, Apple Bushel and Shadow Claw, with the later taking them from the place where they were buried. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In "The War Begins", Applejack is appointed to the Second Unit, that is led by Obsidian Blade. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", she is seen with her brother when Obsidian and Quartz Blitz use their earth nature to make Petal Sprout's clones to reveal themselves. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Applejack fights against Petal Sprout's clones. She is reunited with Cloud Chaser, who is in the Fifth Unit and came to help the Second Unit. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Dark Beings